


Application for Success

by asandcastleheart



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asandcastleheart/pseuds/asandcastleheart





	Application for Success

I made my mistakes young  
with a careful preciseness  
I learned from my parents,  
in all of the wrong ways.  
I never knew how to save anyone  
but I always tried,  
I always tried.  
Jane always said she knew how it felt.  
Andrea always said that she would listen,  
but I never said a word  
and they fell into my mistakes  
and took them to their graves.  
I made my mistakes perfect,  
I learned from the best  
It started with cigarettes,  
a couple of pills and drinks,  
then I found my way  
to that blue magic  
and it found me.  
and it loved me  
like I had never known   
before.  
All I had wanted   
was to feel like I was loved  
and now   
I have never been  
more  
alone.


End file.
